Don't Fear The Reaper
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: A storm always reminds a certain Kimana Triplet of Thanatos aka the Grim Reaper. But somehow she'll always know she's safe when her true love is around to take her hand... Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX or the song "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. And if you've never heard this song, I order you to get over to youtube immediately. Another oneshot from STM. Please R&R. No flames.

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

"Tyler, the lightning's not going to get you." Cameron sweatdropped, looking underneath her bed, and frowning. "Now please come out of there before I drag you out myself."

That resulted in him getting beamed with a sneaker in the face. Groaning, Cameron staggered backwards, tripping, and landing on his back with a loud THUD!

"No way am I leaving the safety of here, Cameron!" 

Ever since the storm had begun two and a half hours ago, Tyler had been hiding in numerous places in her dorm. Cameron had snuck in to return her notebook and ended up being trapped there with her. And since he couldn't reach Ami or Alicia to ask them how to calm down Tyler...

He was stuck with a psychopath until the rain let up.

"Ty, come on. It's not like Joan Crawford's out there or anything." Cameron began, rubbing his sore nose, and seeing her icy amethyst eyes staring at him from the depths deep beneath her bed. They were eerie, almost like a cat's, and they glowed strangely. "Hey... that gives me an idea..."

Tyler watched as Cameron disappeared from her view. A clap of thunder caused her to squeak and shut her eyes tightly.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop..." She whispered repeatedly.

Tyler _hated_ thunder storms. She hated rain unless it was a light rain shower. Where she could dance and play happily. But when there was lightning and thunder...

She was under her bed, cowering like a 'fraidy cat.

"Ty, I got something for you." Cameron stuck his head underneath the bed, lying on top of it, and his messy hair brushed across the floor. Tyler sighed, forcing herself out from the safety of underneath her bed, and joined Cameron on the bed. "There. All safe now." 

Tyler was enveloped in a protective hug. She was then dragged into Cameron's lap, him singing along with the CD that had suddenly started to play, and wrapping his arms around Tyler, rocking her gently.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

Tyler began to sing along, suddenly feeling safe, and her fear was replaced with warm and the confidence that Cameron would protect her from anything.

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity..._

_Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and_

_Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine_

_happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday... We can be like_

_they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

"Cam..." Tyler closed her eyes, leaning against him, and her heart started to pound. She loved being so close to Cameron. She just wanted to have him hold her like this forever. Her love for him made her go nearly insane.

And she loved it all the same.

_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear we couldn't go on_

_The door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared_

_The curtains flew then he appeared_

_Saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby... And we had no fear_

_And we ran to him... Then we started to fly_

_We looked backward and said goodbye_

_We had become like they are_

_We had taken his hand_

_We had become like they are_

_Come on baby... don't fear the reaper..._

Just as the song ended, the power went out, sending them both into eternal darkness. Tyler began to shake in fear, latching onto Cameron, and she whimpered. She hated complete darkness. It was one of her worst fears.

"Hush now, I gotcha, I gotcha, Tyler." He coaxed soothingly; he stroked her raven locks, refusing to let her go.

"C-Cameron, I'm scared!" Tyler's voice whispered. He felt her tightening her grip on him. "I don't wanna be in the dark!"

Cameron nuzzled his face into her soft locks. Inhaling her scent, he muttered reassurements under his breath. Tyler was so warm and she smelled like black cherries.

And it was taking all of his restraint not to go insane for her.

Cameron wanted nothing more than to take all of Tyler's fears away. Just like in the song. And just being there with Tyler made his heart try to escape his chest.

"I love you, Ceridwen."

Everything froze.

"What did you just call me, Adrian?"

"Adrian? I'm Cameron."

"And I'm Tyler." 

Both blinked, "What's going on here?"

Cameron shrugged, "I just said it automatically..."

Tyler paused when she felt her shoulder blade start to tingle, "Cameron... you know that we're connected by our past lives, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe those are the names of our ancestors...?" 

"It seems possible..."

"Ceridwen... it's the name of the Celtic Goddess of Inspiration of Poetry."

"Adrian's Latin though. It means 'dark one'."

"Yes, but it is also Celtic. I looked it up."

"Oh."

Thunder rumbled.

Lightning flashed.

Rain pounded.

Tyler screamed.

Cameron jumped.

"Everything's alright, Tyler. I promise nothing bad will happen." Thinking quickly, Cameron then laid down, hugging Tyler close to himself, and they didn't move for what seemed like an eternity.

"Please don't leave me..." She whispered suddenly.

"I won't if you don't want me to." He whispered back, sitting up somewhat so he could stare into her eerie eyes. Cameron brushed some of her raven locks out of her face and smiled. "I love you too much, Ty." 

Tyler smiled, "Cameron...?"

"Hmm?"

"Give me just one kiss..."

He blushed, and even in the darkness, Cameron knew Tyler could see it. Watching her, Cameron suddenly felt her fingertips brushing across his cheek. Very slowly, she leaned up, pressing her lips against his own.

Soon, they were kissing furiously, wrapping their arms around each other, and refusing to let go.

Cameron growled at the taste of her. He couldn't get enough of her and yet he knew he had to restrain himself. And Cameron wasn't gonna risk losing Tyler just because his hormones were out-of-whack everytime she was near.

They somehow ended up with Tyler pinned to her bed and Cameron's knee inbetween her legs. Both blushed before Cameron tried to scramble away from her, falling backwards off the bed, and landing on the floor with a moan of pain.

"Are you alright?!" Tyler whispered, peeking over the edge of the bed, and reaching her hand out blindly. She finally grasped Cameron's and pulled him back on the bed, them lying next to each other, and trying to get the awkward moment out of their minds.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Ty. I didn't mean to-" He was silenced by a finger that belonged to said girl.

She smiled, "It's alright, Cam. You did nothing wrong." Stifling a yawn, Tyler snuggled up to Cameron, her head resting on his chest, and she could hear his heart beating quickly. "I love you, Cameron. So much..."

Cameron was suddenly very tired, "I love you too, Tyler... I always will..."

He then realized something.

Tyler's fears were gone now...

Now that she was with him and only him...

And with that happy thought in his mind, Cameron fell asleep with Tyler in his arms.

"... I'll never leave you, my love..." Tyler's voice suddenly whispered in his subconscious mind.

And she never would.

**The End...**

A/N: (huggled tightly by Emblem Master) Yes, sweetie, I finished it. Now lemme go! (is released) Please R&R.

Ty x Cam 4-Ever! (waves stolen banner from Anesan) Hehe.

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
